gjlfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Galactic Junk League Wiki
Hey! I'm having trouble with the editor for making actual articles, so I'm going to dump my drafts here. Weapons are what ships in Galactic Junk League use to do damage to each other. They come in three major categories, all of which have at least two weapons within them. Lasers Lasers are hitscan weapons that focus on the cursor. They are turreted with an unlimited rotation range within their hemisphere. Lasers apply damage continuously as they are fired directly to the block covered by the cursor, meaning that they are very effective at drilling through a target to reach their core, assuming they sit still. The differences between Phasers (secondary lasers) and Heavy Lasers (primary lasers) are minimal, save that heavy lasers have almost twice the range. On average, lasers have the shortest maximum range. Missiles Missiles are relatively slow-moving guided projectiles. The orientation of a missile launcher matters less than it does for other weapon types, as a missile that has a target lock will automatically turn towards the target after firing and then track them until impact. Rocket Launchers (secondary missiles) have the second shortest range in the game (1500 meters) and track very rapidly, making them good at hitting fast targets. Cruise Missiles have the second-longest range in the game, but track slower, rendering them possible to dodge for a decently fast ship. Gauss Gauss Weapons have the most limited range of rotation, not being able to fire directly behind them. Their muzzle velocity is higher than a missile, but Gauss bullets are unguided. Gauss weapons are unique in having three weapons in their category. Gatling Gauss (fast-firing, relatively short range, low damage per bullet) Gauss Cannons (High damage, low rate of fire, very long range) Uber Cannons for Destroyers only. (Very high damage, glacial rate of fire, longest range in the game) Blatant Lies (talk) 21:27, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Hi, I am having problems creating nice table as you did.. therefor i just putted some kind of table with Newcomers guide, which i will expand soon. Feel free to edit it and edit the table, I need to learn how to work with this more.. or if you have some suggestons..? Just a reminder for the table. While I have added gyroscopes as if it were a category ( like Weapons ). The actual category it belongs to is Utility which contains Mobility which contains (Example) Advanced Gyroscope MINIMAN10000 (talk) 04:32, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Alright I'm having a bit of a problem. All image uploads I've done have followed NoSpace.png but I want to change the format of all my images to With_Space.png but unlike other pages when using http://gjl.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MovePage/File:HullBlock.png It tells me I don't have permissions to do so. For some reason it seems that files require permission but articles do not which makes no sense to me. Can I get permissions to Move or Rename Files? MINIMAN10000 (talk) 22:28, January 24, 2017 (UTC) ::Only admins can rename files; unfortunately we cannot promote you (or anyone else) while you are actively trying to move the wiki to another platform. -- Wendy (talk) 03:14, February 1, 2017 (UTC)